


Sweet Distractions

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When it happens for the first time, they’re bickering in Steve’s kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the prompt "Sweet" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words. This piece was originally intended to be a drabble, but I decided to let this plot bunny run free since I couldn't fit everything I wanted to write into 100 words.

When it happens for the first time, they’re bickering in Steve’s kitchen.

“Regardless of the alleged ‘health benefits,’ I’m not going to put butter in my coffee. It’s unnatural, Steven.” Danny, with his rant finally concluded, shakes his head and takes a bite out of the malasada he had been waving around in his left hand. A trail of powdered sugar forms on his lower lip, and Steve is officially distracted.

Danny says something else to Steve, but it’s all white noise now. Steve can’t hear Danny over his own racing heartbeat. He’s tired and hasn’t finished his coffee yet, and all he can do is think about Danny and Danny’s lips. Perhaps due to the lack of caffeine, Steve cups Danny’s face in one hand and uses his other hand to gently wipe the sugar away with a napkin.

Danny’s eyes widen. “Steve? What’s happening?”

Steve drops his hands immediately as if he was touching hot metal and turns away. “Nothing, I’m sorry. Just forget about it.”

Danny tentatively puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “What am I supposed to forget about, babe?”

Steve whips his head around. “What do you want me to say, Danny? I’m sorry, okay! I’m sorry, but you were the one distracting me with the powdered sugar and your lips, and…” Steve suddenly deflates and starts to blush as he realizes what he just admitted. “Just forget it, okay.”

Steve turns to go pour his coffee down the sink and hopefully end this spectacularly shitty morning.

“So, you, uh, find my lips distracting, huh?” Danny asks in a tone that sounds almost playful and flirtatious to Steve. Steve knows that he’s probably imagining it. At least Danny is trying to make Steve feel better by teasing him instead of acting disgusted or freaking out about it.

Danny’s footsteps echo on the tile floor as he makes his way over to the sink. “You know, I think there’s something we could do about that. A lot of things actually.” Steve is shocked when he realizes that he can feel Danny breathing on his neck. “I can think of a lot of _fun_ ways to distract you.”

Steve shifts to face Danny, who is beaming at him without a hint of pity or sarcasm. Is it possible that this revelation actually makes Danny happy?

Danny, still smiling, tilts his head up toward Steve. “Quit overthinking this and kiss me, you big goof.”

When Steve finally kisses Danny, he tastes like powdered sugar and everything he ever wanted. It’s the sweetest kiss Steve has ever had.


End file.
